


Silence her

by DarkHime213



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sassy Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: Ginny gets owned and Harry opens his "friends" eyes.





	1. Shocker Shocker

**Author's Note:**

> This just a littie something I thought of please enjoy.
> 
> Please read notes at bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by multiple Elvirakitties stories. I forgot to add that earlier. I really love her stories.

“Harry, I love you" she sighs out kissing his neck softly. He jumped off the bed nearly slamming his head into his dresser. He looked up seeing everyone awake from his short scream staring at a half dress Ginny.  
“Harry, mate why the hell is my sister laying half dressed in your bed?”  
“No clue Ron now get her out of it. I don’t need her sleep kissing my neck again.” He was waiting for Ron to move when he heard him get back into bed.  
“Na mate she’s your problem enjoy” Harry looked at him like he grew a second head and grabbed a pillow.  
“Anyone willing too let me bunk with them. You know what I think the Weasleys came early last night. I’ll go see if the twins have an empty bed.” He left the room smirking.  
“I doubt he’s going to just sleep tonight” Neville laughed at Dean reply while laying down.  
“I highly doubt he’s going to the Weasleys room” the other to boys look back up at the now dozing Neville.  
“When he wakes up, he will explain.” Seamus just flopped down on his pillow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ginny leave me alone!” Harry raced through the great hall doors. He was hoping to make it over to Mr. Weasley but the man nor his wife were there. He was about to run to Percy when Ron threw his arm over Harry’s shoulder.  
“Harry mate there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Harry looked at him again like he lost his mind.  
“Yeah, Harry” Hermione was patting his back smiling up at him.  
“Hermione Ron, what the heck are you two talking about?” He backed away from the two keeping his eyes on them when Ginny hugged him close.  
“Oh, Harry just calm down. I know and understand that you are still innocent. It doesn’t matter I still love you.” As she spoke her words got softer and softer slowly being overshadowed by Harry laughter.  
“Oh, you think I’m innocent oh this is hilarious.” He was clutching his gut trying to calm the chuckles slipping through.” Ginny, I haven’t been a virgin since the summer of my fourth year.” He walked back up to her and Ron. “I mean how could you have not known your brothers didn’t hide it.”  
“What?” She was confused about how her brothers had something to do with this.  
“In the order, I will explain how I screwed your brother or let them fuck me in order.” He smirked as her face went pale. The headmaster stood up to end their little screaming match but was hit with a silencing spell.  
“No, you’re a liar. There’s no way.” She looked up to the head table to see Charlie blushing. “No.”  
“First was the twins. They are gentle lovers and love to tease. They are also into some freaky stuff so if you want to have a good time check them out.” She cringed as the twins high fived each other. “Then there was Percy. Oh, he was dominating but all it to was a kiss on the neck and quick blow job. “ Ginny and Ron started to look green. “To have him screaming my name.” Harry laughed seeing Percy slowly back out of the great hall. “He just loved it when I rode him, but Charlie was rougher.”  
“No Charlie would never besides he is Romania half the time.” She looked around for Charlie and saw him sitting at the Hufflepuff table staring directly at a wall.  
“Charlie was a beast in bed and that is all you all need to now.” He shivers remembering that winter break at the Weasleys. “Of course I can’t forget Bill.”  
“No not Bill. You couldn’t have with him. He was dating Fleur.” Hermione spoke up ow. Ron jumped up to argue but was sat down by a quick glare from Charlie that Harry saw.  
“Now who said Fleur wasn’t involved.” Ginny went silent. “Both of us tag-teamed Bill and had him cumming into the early dawn.” Ron was about to be sick any second and Ginny was trembling in humiliation with tears streaming down her face. Hermione just stood in silence in the great hall red-faced.  
“How could you sleep with my brothers when you knew I loved you.” She was crying all over again.  
“Well, how could you sleep with half the school and any visiting students.” She started crying louder. “Now hush I’m not done.”  
“Who else could there be.” She looked around seeing some girls stand up. “Oh, come on Luna too.”  
“Sorry, not Sorry Ginny. He was too good to pass up.” The Patil twins were also standing up but they were waving and blowing kisses to Harry  
“We had funny Harry. Maybe we can do it again sometime.” They giggled and sat back down at the Ravenclaw table.  
“Well, who else come on state your name clearly. I want to make sure I spell it on my hit list correctly.” Many laughed at her.  
“Hold on my name is spelled N-E-V-I-L-L-E did you get that? Neville hugging Hannah with one arm and high fiving Malfoy with the other. Ginny was confused until Hermione stood up screaming no.  
“Harry he’s a Slytherin the enemy.” Many professors were glaring at the girl while Albus was still trying to cancel the silencing spell on him. “How could you do this to Ginny?” She was hit with the same spell by Luna.  
“Thanks, Luna.” Luna blew a kiss to Harry. “Now I could mention every partner I’ve had and tell you each part of their story, but I have a date with one of the sexiest person I know, and I need to get ready.” He gave out a few winks, grabbed a sandwich and left the great hall feeling like he was walking on air. 

Extra

"I'm so happy Bill wasn't here." Charlie had his head down blushing bright red as the twins laughed next to him.  
"Why are you happy that your brother isn't here?" Molly was confused as to why half the great hall was either laughing at her son or throwing themselves at them.  
"I wish I wasn't here." Percy down the drink in one gulp making both Arthur and Molly worry more.  
"We only missed breakfast what happened today?" Arthur looked around spotting the Professors and moved to go speak to them.  
"Hello Arthur" Minerva looked flushed and slightly drunk. "what can I do for you?"  
"I just want to know what happened this morning." She groaned slamming her head into the table as the other Professors gigged of turned away embarrassed.  
"Arthur um " Arthur turned seeing Remus struggling to get the words out. "um trust me, sir, you don't want to know?"  
"Why wouldn't I want to know."  
"Arthur" He turns back to Minerva. "I promise you its nothing bad but you do not want to know."  
"It can't be that bad Minerva. I have good kids." He hears a loud smash from behind him and turns to see two Slytherin Prefect struggling to remove a bruised Ron away from there table and Malfoy being pinned down."Okay maybe not all my kids are good but they would just suddenly lose it." Someone screams in Pain suddenly causing two professors to hope up. Authur watches at the two unknown professors wrestle his daughter away from his third eldest.  
"Do you hear me Percy sleep with one eye open!" She was finally silenced by a Hufflepuff when Percy replies.  
"This is why I had a chance with Potter and you didn't you crazy obsessive reject fangirl." Arthur shook his head while turning back to the Professors.  
"Okay my first five sons are good kids and" He stops suddenly as a laughing Severus caught his eye. The man wasn't outright laughing but was instead muffling it terribly. He turned towards Severus shacky and asked the man. "Hello, Severus what seems to be so funny." Severus gave him a look and pointed towards his sons. That was when Arthur decided that Remus and Minerva were correct. He didn't want to know.


	2. Voting part 1 has ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter. Sorry

Adding to the list is over. These are the people to choose from. The person with the most votes by the sixth will get a chapter and then so on. If there are no votes then I'll put a name in a box and let fate decided. 

Theo Nott  
Pansy Parkinson  
Daphne Greengrass  
Susan Bones  
Blaise Zabin  
Marcus Flint  
Severus Snape

I also apologize for not updating this story when I was supposed to. I have had a horrible few weeks with bad allergic reactions, Wasp stings to the eyelid, and having a one hundred pound weight dropped on your hand by an insane ex-friend. Just a tough few weeks but I'm getting better and I will be adding to this story when I can. Thank you


	3. Marcus

Harry rushes into the charm classroom ducking under a desk.  Ron rushed in moments later looking around red-faced. Hermione came in calling out for Ron to stop.  
"Ron you have to remember Harry is our friend and."  
"You know what he did to my sister he's dead meat, Mione. " She shook her head at him as he left the classroom.  
"Harry if your in here please just think about giving Ginny a chance. She really loves you and I know she can make you happy to okay." she was about to walk out of the room when Harry spoke up.  
"Are you so sure that I'm just confused? You don't even know who my lover is but Ginny is somehow better for me?"  Hermione looked embarrassed again but was still listening.  
"Your right I don't know this lover of yours but I do know Ginny and you Harry." Harry looked ready to speak but she kept going. "If this person loves you so much why haven't they spoke up yet. You've been running from Ron all week and ignoring the Headmaster whenever he calls for you. Harry this isn't like you."  
"Hermione I haven't changed at all. This is how I've always been and I'm not going to date or marry Ginny just because you all think we look cute together. I am not a doll or puppet for your amusement. I am my own person and I will choose who I spend my time with." He started to leave the classroom.  
"Harry wait!"  
"No Hermione if you want to get to know me then you can but I'm not changing myself for anyone." Harry stopped by the door calming himself down. "By the way, tell Ron to stop harassing me or I'll remind him why I'm the one everyone chose to teach them DADA." He left Hermione standing in the empty classroom wondering how she missed this Harry before her eyes. She gulped realizing what Harry could do to Ron if he found Harry first. She left the room in a hurry searching for Ron before he became a burnt pancake. She hadn't even noticed the figure hiding in the darkest part of the corner rubbing his beard looking both worried and annoyed.

  
"Mione, we have to do something Harry doesn't know what he's doing." Ginny was still sniffling on the couch next to a worried Hermione. Ron was walking back in forth in front of the fireplace growling under his breath. "He might be under a spell of love potion or even a!"  
"Give it up Ron." The two siblings looked at Hermione in shock. "Harry is right he has a choice who he will spend his time with." She stood up as Ron sat down in shock at what his girlfriend had just said.  
"So your not going to help me prove myself, Hermione." Hermione looked over to Ginny wincing at how terrible the girl look. For the past week, she hadn't stopped crying over what happened in the great hall. No one was letting her forget it either.  
"I didn't say that Ginny but I think we should learn who this mystery lover is before we confront Harry again."  
"How do we do that Mione? I mean Harry doesn't talk to us anymore and He won't trust me after what I've done all week." Ron leaned back happy to have his girl still on his side.  
"Harry still talks to me. I could hang out with him and maybe learn who this mystery person is."  
"That brilliant Mione then we could break them up and Ginny will be on his arm in no time." Ron had lifted Hermione up kissing her on the cheek before she could speak.  
"You really think so Ron!" Ginny was smiling now looking happier like she did before Harry's outburst.  
"Yeah I do I mean come on this person is obviously no good for Harry and when we show him this he will be so thankful to us." He was hugging Ginny now. "And if that doesn't work then the headmaster and mom could always force it with an arranged marriage. " Ginny squealed in joy hearing the news.  
"Okay I have to go, Harry, was in the Library last time I check and if I want to get close to him best to start as soon as possible.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry waited up in the dorms for dinner to be over. He knew what Ron, Ginny and the rest are still getting ready for their plan and he was excited for the show to start. Hermione had spent weeks talking to him about his interest and informing the order of everything she learned. He had slowly been spying on them back learning what steps they were going to take to get him to follow there plan. He checks the time to see that dinner is almost over and that they must be done by now. He got up walking out of the dorm.  
Harry looked around the office spotting the empty shelves and missing trinkets around the room as he walked in. Everyone was silent watching him as he made his way over to the table. None of the professors reacted until the headmaster stood up.  
"Harry my boy. Your friends have come to us about your strange behavior. They are worried about you but to how much you have changed in the last few weeks. So we came up with an idea to hopefully appease everyone." Many of the professors glared at him as he said that.  
"You mean you came up with the idea Headmaster do not group me in with you." Many agreed with Severus at that statement and glared at the headmaster more.  
"Oh, Severus my boy." He turns back to Harry with a big smile. "Now as I was saying, my boy if we could meet this mystery lover or even learn something about them. We might be able to figure out how this attituded of your just popped up."  
"What do you mean Headmaster? What do you want me to do?" Harry had to force away his laughter everything was coming together smoothly.  
"Well my boy all we want to do is see some of your memories with this lover to make sure your relationship is healthy. Maybe we could even meet this lover of yours?"  
"Oh, of course, why didn't you all just ask me about them instead of doing all this sneaking around?" He watches Hermione's eyes go wide while Ron looked angry for a second then got smug. Ginny looked like she was about to cry but held in it in. "If professor Snape has a Pensive I can show you all some memories. I can even invite them back to school so you all can meet formally."  
"That would be swell dear. Harry hadn't even noticed the other order members right away but when he did he laughed harder.  
"Great everyone is here. I'll add the memories now and leave to let you all watch them if that's okay?" The ones involved in the Headmaster's planned nodded in glee while Harry walked out waving to Hermione and ignoring Ron and Ginny.

"Alright, we have the criminal now let's see who it is so Ginny can prove she's better." Molly was particularly bouncing in her seat while Arthur looked around confused.  
"Yes, Severus if you would I believe we should start as soon as possible," Severus grumbled but did as he was asked and started up the Pensive.  
"He has three memories on it. I'll start the first one now."

 

A screen flickers up and on it shows Harry rushing down a dark corridor.    
He looks to be a second year and to have been running for a while. He turns down a corner runny smack into Marcus Flit and two older girls from Hufflepuff.  The blonde looked annoyed but the dirty blonde looked worried.  
They glared at Harry until they got a good look at him. He looked to be completely drained and ready to collapse. He was a sweaty mess and missing pieces of his clothing. They could tell Harry was out of it as one of the girls grabbed him pulling him behind her laying him on the floor.  
"What do you two want." Flint had his wand pointed at two seventh year s and one-sixth year Gryffindors. Two boys and one girl but all three were on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Minerva gasped out loud shocked that Harry was running away from his own house members.  
I supposed that's the reason the boy never acted like a true lion Minerva." She glared at Severus but couldn't say anything.

"Where is Potter you slimy snake?" The random girl had her wand up while the boys kept their arms down looking nervous.  
"How about I turn your inside into your outsides unless you put the wand down." The Hufflepuff girls stood tall ready to back up Flint if he needed.  
"You don't even like Gryffindors Flint. So why even help one?" A spell was fired off but it moved to fast to see who shot first.  
"Yeah your right I'm not really fond of Gryffindor but I really hate hypocrites more than anything." Within seconds the three Gryffindors were running away from the scene promising to get back at the.  
"How's the kid?"  
"He should be fine. He just needs rest." The dirty blonde was helping him up to stand.  
"I'm okay sorry for being a bother." blonde glared at him then Marcus.  
"You're fine kid but why not run for your head of house." He looked annoyed.  
"She'll just tell me that I need to try harder and to stop whining." All three look angry. "Why did you guys help me?"  
"What do you mean your twelve years old being chased by thee, upperclassmen. Of course, we would help you." The blonde looked down at Harry saying all of that with a straight face.  
"Sorry I just meant that you all have heard the rumors of me being the heir of Slytherin."  
"Yeah who hasn't heard the rumor but it's obvious that you are the heir." The blonde and dirty blonde nodded agreeing with Marcus.  
"It is?" Harry looked confused but relaxed knowing that they won't give him a hard time for something he can't control. "Thank you three for saving me." The memory stopped giving everyone a break. 

 

 

"Who were those two girls they seem old?" Ginny looked at Hermione for the answer. Professor Sprout looked up smiling.  
"Oh, those two are Casey and Lacey Hall.  They are distant cousins of Mr. Flint that moved here from France. The girls come by still from time to time to have tea with me.  
"So one of those tramps stole his heart how dare they." Ginny was red to the face holding back her screams.  
"Relax dear Harry was underage when they started a relationship. We can get her on that and Harry will need."  
"He um sorry to burst your bubble mom" Fred spoke up muffling his laughter.  
"but the Lacey was engaged during her fifth year" George was able to keep a straight face for some reason.  
"and Casey plays for the same team" Fred speaks up louder walking pass, Ginny and Ron.  
"and currently lives with her wife in the muggle world." Fred and George finish off together high fiving while their mother looked confused.  
"Boys we don't have time to play games. Severus can we continue on with the memories." He groaned and agreed. He started up the next memory just as Fred George and Pomona left the room.

 

 

Harry was slowly making his way down a hallway. He was looking over his shoulder and stopping at every noise echoing in the dark hall. He looked a bit older maybe fourteen.  
"What brings the little lion down the Slytherin pathway?" Harry jumped pulling out his wand looking around for where that voice came from.  
"Who's there?" He backed up till his back touched what he thought was the wall.  
"You are really jumpy Potter People still giving you a hard time?" Harry whipped around to see Flint.  
"I'm always having a tough time in the house of the lion." Harry rested on the cool wall sliding down to the floor.  
"What is it this time?"  
"Apparently, I entered myself into the stupid tournament. How could I have done that without one of my friends noticing." Marcus listens to him rant for a few minutes until Harry realized he was ranting. "Sorry."  
"No problem Potter it always seems like you need someone to rant to and I don't mind being that person." Harry blushed before perking up.  
"Wait? Marcus, why are you here?"  
"Well apparently some idiot Gryffindors aged themselves into there fifties  and Madam Pomfrey needed my supervisors to help undo it." Harry starts laughing out loud. "And I was kind off hoping a cute little Gryffindor I know would like to go out with me since he's legally an adult now."  
"Oh, um I um wait I'm legally an adult now?"  The Memory ends there.

 

 

"Oh, so that's his lover." Arthur was leaving the room with Remus. Minerva was staring into space. Severus was laughing alongside half the room. Molly and Ginny were losing it screaming under the silent barrier Hermione cast right after the story ended.   
"Severus!" The laughter stopped instantly. Albus's face was slowly turning red as everyone muffled their giggle. "The last Memory please." Severus nodded started the memory and left the room right behind Hermione.

 

 

Hermione made her way to the library walking slowly and think hard about what she had to do. She didn't want anyone getting hurt but she couldn't just do nothing. She entered the library looking for Harry desperately until she saw him sitting alone at a table filled with books.  
"Harry um can we talk. I um you need to listen to me okay." She was looking around making sure the headmaster wasn't near.  
"Hermione, what seems to be the problem?" She through herself to the table smiling unnaturally while leaning close to him.  
"We need to talk but not here. If Ginny sees us talking she might figure out what I'm planning."  
"What about Ron get angry at you for talking to the enemy?"  
"Harry we both know Ron won't do a thing to me but Ginny will and more importantly the Headmaster will." Harry looked at her for a moment before closing his book and started packing up. "Harry?"  
"Come on Hermione like you said we need to talk." She quickly got up and followed him down to Slytherin territory.  
"Where are we going?"  
"My boyfriend is visiting Professor Snape and we promised to spend the rest of the day together. So we are heading down near the Slytherin Hufflepuff neutral area." Hermione stopped walking.  
"Boyfriend?!"  
"Oh, yeah I kind of thought you would have figured that out by now." He stepped back to grab her. "We only started dating this year but I've known him since my second year." They sit down on a bench. "Now what do you want to tell me?" Hemione starts telling him what Ron and Ginny said while in the common room and how she couldn't go through with it because of how much she does care for him.

 

 

Ron watches his girlfriend explain in detail there plan to trick Harry and who he shouldn't trust. He watches as she slowly scopes out members of the order to see who would defend Harry. He watches as she came back lying threw her teeth to them about what she learned or telling what Harry told her to tell. He turned to confront her but she was gone and a piece of paper laid in her seat.  
Ginny was trembling in rage. Hermione has betrayed her. She promised to help her get Harry to love her. He was supposed to belong to her. Harry is supposed to love her but he's in love with some guy. She stood up ready to tear into Hermione only to see that the girl was already gone.  
"Ginny?" Ron's voice started to shake.  
"Yes, Ron?" She looked to her brother to see he was furious and on the verge of tears. He was gripping a hand full of letters tightly.  
"Please don't scream." She looked confused until he passed two sheets over to her and their mother.  
"Molly was the first one to start scream and next was Ginny. Albus had to rip the sheets of paper out their hands in order to see that they were NEWT results and a letter from Harry.

"I'll be seeing you soon Headmaster. From Lord Harry James Potter Gryffindor." Within moments bank statement appeared from the letter dropping down from his desk as the last of the order fled the room.  
Albus leaned back in his chair and gazed around the room. None of his order members where here meaning they joined Harry. Ginny and Molly were a mess and in no way close to Harry anymore. Ron ran out in a panic meaning Hermione must have left as well. To put it lightly he was in trouble.  
"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have done better and I might rewrite this chapter a later date. I still hope it was enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m holding a weeklong vote in the comment section on who Harry will be with for the next chapter. It's up to the reader to vote who they want Harry to end up with and It can be anyone ……… reasonable.  
> I don’t need Filch and Harry feeding each over chocolate in a closed off classroom. I wouldn’t physically be able to finish writing it if he won.I was barely able to write the sentence.  
> Please vote


End file.
